FateGrand Order: Dawn of the new Heroes
by Mr. thinker
Summary: After the untimely defeat of the Guardians, the children and the world were left unguarded from the dangers of Pitch, the Nightmare Guardian, who had gained a new power, a power that could rival MiM. However the MiM has plan. As Pitch's and his underlings began to take control the world, seven unknown beings appeared. Will they be friend or foe? Only time could tell
1. On the Christmas eve

Prologue

* * *

"Mr. Tanaka, I will say it to you again." A firm and authoritative voice echoed throughout a large, well-furnished room. The lights were out, the room was poorly-lit by lights coming from a computer on the desk and lights coming from the next building.

"If you don't follow what I said, you'll have to say the Amendments all over again. The trial will take longer, and more time and money will be wasted." the person, speaking through his phone, moved and turned his name stand in front of him.

He spoke as he began to wipe some small dust off. "You mightn't be able to invest on Friday, if you keep going around the trial." The man looked sternly, at the name stand and smiled.

Bennet, Jamie

-Corporate Lawyer-

The man then glanced at the window. "That will be all, Mr. Tanaka, the rest is up to you." after a moment of silence the man put down the phone, glanced at the window again and sighed.

Jamie Bennet, stared at the faded reflection of his 30-year old face. The man's brown eyes were half open, eye bugs forming underneath. He sighed heavily, tried from non-stop talking.

 _It's Christmas eve today_ … his thoughts, however, were disturbed when his telephone rang again. "Yes, did you finally change your mind, sir?" he asked after picking up the phone, knowing it could be that hard Japanese man again.

"No... but what about you, Jamie?" Jamie was taken aback. It was a woman's voice but the voice was very familiar to him.

"Sophie…?"

"Yes Brother?"

"Sophie, it's been awhile!" his face brightened up as he smiled and heard the familiar giggle of his little sister, who was now, maybe, a grown-up mid-twenties woman.

The siblings chat, reviving old memories and events from their childhood up to the present. Jamie smiled even more, remembering the good old days.

"So brother, are you coming home?" Sophie asked happily as Jamie answered excitedly.

"Of course I will. It's been so long... _that I almost forget the whole town._ " Silence followed his sentence, puzzling Jamie. Usually Sophie would laugh or even comment, jokingly, however the girl was silent.

"Oh...that's good. I will wait for you, Jamie." Then Sophie spoke, but her tone changes into a calm yet, anticipatingly, as if she was waiting for him to say that.

* * *

Jamie looked at the city outside, lost in thought before responding. "Sure. I'm going to catch a red-eye flight. See you then." Jamie bid farewell and put down the phone.

He then looked outside again. The bustling city of New York was lively, its lights seems to be alive as it shimmers brightly. He could see tiny dots, people walking from stores for last-minute Christmas shopping, or going to restaurants for celebration, moving along the pavement.

He sighed in amazement. _Well...at least I reserved myself a ticket last month._ Jamie smiled to his preparation and began to pack some of his things. It will be a busy travel but he wouldn't mind. After all he's coming home.

* * *

JFK International Airport

Jamie looked, sharply, around the lobby of the airport. The place was jampacked with people, all probably going home for the holidays. The noise increase, annoyingly to his irritated ears, making him clicked his tongue, irritatingly.

 _So many people...gosh._ He thought grumpily as he squeezes himself into the hazardous crowd.

It wasn't long after that he found the line to the ticket counter and he breathed in relief. "Finally-ooh!" Jamie snap from being space out after he accidentally hit a person's back, absentmindedly.

"Sorry, sir."

"It's alright," the person humbly replied, but Jamie didn't look clearly at the man. It wasn't long after, however, that he found a line to a ticket counter.

 _Finally, I can go home..._ Jamie smiled joyfully, as he watched the man in front of him leave the counter. He immediately moved forward and put his ticket in front.

"Jamie Bennet, I believe I reserved a ticket last month." he said as the lady on the counter type something in her computer.

"Ah, yes. Mr. Bennet." she said and glanced up to him and smiled. "I'm sorry to tell you Mr. Bennet but, your plane is overbooked. I'm afraid we can't put you in this particular flight"

Jamie's brows connect as he frowns at what the teller had told him. He leaned on the counter.

"Ma'am, I reserved this ticket one month ago. I don't understand."

"We can put you on our next flight, the 5am flight." _That's 6 hours from now,_ Jamie grunted mentally to the delay, _I will not accept that!_

"Ma'am," he began in a threatening voice while he leaned, "you've got to put me on that plane, or else I'll sue this airline under the law of-" but then a hand touched around his right shoulder making Jamie stop and darted irritably behind him.

"Just because you're a corporate lawyer, doesn't mean you have to use the law as your weapon." It was the man from earlier, that he bumped into. Jamie saw him clearly now. He was wearing a red-black vest over his tight white-shirt and black pants and boots. However, what he noticed oddly about the man was that his well-tanned skin contrasted to his white spiky hair and grey eyes.

The man looked very enigmatic and handsome for him

 _Whoa...this guy..._ Jamie gulped down in bewilderment but then he snapped back as the man spoke.

"There's a line behind me, sir. If you wouldn't mind for them,"

"Uh…" Jamie glance back behind the man and saw a long line of very irate passengers. "Sure." He only sighed defeated and glared back at the woman before leaving.

* * *

 _There goes my plane..._ Jamie look with beaten eyes as he watched the plane, moving in reverse, from a large window. Crestfallen he only sighed and glanced away towards the large T.V. on the wall and watch the news.

 **U.S. and other Allied nation, finalizing peace treaty with Russia and China,**

 **World War 3 would not likely continue.**

"Guess...we averted a disaster." Jamie smiled and sat down on a long bench.

"But that doesn't mean that there won't be an another _storm_ like that." A familiar voice said making him turn to his right. It was the man from before again. The man's face was plain and look bored, a red traveling luggage standing beside him, with an airline ticket stab hanging on the handle.

 _Oh, so him too huh,_ Jamie thought and remembered something from earlier, piquing his interest on the man. "How did you know earlier that I am a corporate lawyer?" he asked, staring questioningly. The man glance at him and made a mischievous smirk.

"It's kinda easy. Your right hand was the first to touch the counter, which makes you a right handed person. Your clothes, straight from necktie, polo shirt and coat are ironed and folded perfectly, but clearly you'd been using it sometime, with care. Also, you've an exquisite pen in your left breast pocket, a sign pen, which wasn't normal for most, ordinary, people unless you're a doctor, a business man, or someone who worked on the law, which is probably a lawyer. You're most definitely not a politician because you don't have bodyguards and you don't care showing any aggravated response in public." The man paused and looked at him.

"You're not a doctor…expert doctors rarely shook their hands impulsively, so most probable profession: lawyer." Jamie only stared in silence. Amazed to his fast deduction. _This man…isn't an ordinary one._ "Ho-how…do you know that I'm a corporate lawyer…not a Criminal on-"

"It's because you are calm, even though you'd shown extreme anger earlier. Most criminal lawyers are edgy or agitated, because they're always subject to their client's psyche, affecting theirs." The man finished, leaving the man's mouth hanging, perplexed to his deduction.

"O-ok…" Jamie stutters as he recovers, "um…what's your name?"

The man smirk at him and said. "Name's Emiya 'Archer' Shirou and I believe that I've been rude for my sudden deduction. I don't ask for your forgiveness though, if I offended you."

Jamie blinked fast." Uh no, you're not offending me. You're amazing…how did you deduce all of that?" The man crossed his legs and beamed his right eye while he closed his left. "I am an ESPER." Jamie blink plainly to what he said before the man chuckled.

"No, I'm just kidding, I'm rookie writer. I only publish three books though, all for children only." The man named Emiya smirk again at Jamie. The lawyer sighed in exhaustion, _what a weird man,_ he thought only and looked back to the T.V.

The man, Emiya, however didn't leave his eyes at him. "We almost had a close call huh, in that fiasco politics, 1 year ago." Emiya began as Jamie nodded. "Yeah, during that time I, too, panic. But now, everything seems to be a _nightmare_." Emiya only nodded as the man made a warm smile before he darted to him again.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Jamie Bennet." Jamie as the man smiled and showed his grey eyes. "Nice to meet you Jamie." He glanced at his watch and stood suddenly, "and good bye, I'm going to take bus to my destination instead."

"Well, be careful sir."

"Same to you, Jamie." Emiya bowed and walked away, while pulling his luggage. Jamie watched as he disappears from the crowed. He looked back at the T.V. and then after a minute he glance at his watch. "Guess I shall take the train then."

* * *

 **New York Grand Central Station**

 _And the sandwich party continues…_ Jamie grumbled in frustration as he looked down to the whole hall of grand central station. The hall, every inch of it, was filled with people walking, and lined up at a ticket counter.

He sighed as he walked down and squeezed himself to the sardine can-like crowd, walking toward the line. "Oh…how I wish there's a new deadly plague." He grumbled, frustratingly, while moving and avoiding fellow passengers.

"Ugh…" Jamie, after a long hour in the line and searching for a seat inside a café in the station, finally found one and sat down. With a heavy sigh he sips his hot coffee. "Finally," he sighed again this time in relief and watch the sea of crowds grow thicker by seconds.

"So many people how I wish that there's-"

"-a new plague." Jamie was startled as a familiar voice, from behind him, interrupted him. He turned around quickly and he was correct. Emiya smiled down on him, a coffee in his right hand and his red luggage in his left.

"Oh…Mr. Emiya."

"Please, Archer is fine." Archer walked over and sat down opposite of Jamie and looked at him. "I assure you though that I am not stalking you."

Jamie chuckled to the man and quickly said. "The more you say it, the more suspicious it looks," Archer only nodded as he took a sip of his coffee.

"So…Archer. You're Japanese right? You're very fluent with English." Jamie observed Archer while sipping his coffee. The man only replied. "Yes, I am. Born in Jap, but completely raised in the neighborhood of Boston." Archer stirred his coffee, swirling his reflection.

"What particular books is it that you wrote. I might've read some." Jamie asked, curiously, making Archer smiled. "Children's books, though. Like The adventures of Medea, the witch princess. Iskandar and the Assassin King, and my latest book which was a horror story, Cu Cuhlain, The mad dog of Cuhlain. I'm currently writing my next book, this time for Teens genre…but I'm having writer's block." Archer smiled sheepishly while Jamie only nodded in awe.

 _Amazing…_ " I think I saw one of your book, but I didn't particularly pay any attention to it."

"It's alright…most people in my life never paid attention to me." Archer plainly said but Jamie was stricken by sadness with his words, he looked down in guilt. The man noticing his reaction, quickly reacted. "Ah no need to worry. I am ok, I'm just an introvert." But it wasn't effective as Jamie silently sip his coffee.

Archer sighed. "I think I can cure my writer's block if I go to Burgess. Because the last part of my story happened there." Jamie looked up, his face brightened up in surprise. _Burgess…but that's my home town!_ "I'm also going to Burgess," he said excitedly as Archer laughed lightly.

After hearing what he said, Archer slowly formed a smile and muttered inaudibly. _"Looks like, that long line in the bus was a blessing in disguise."_

* * *

After a long but enjoyable two hours of waiting, Jamie and Archer moved along a narrow hallway of the train, walking towards to their seat. Coincidentally, the two men had the same train to ride on towards their destination. Jamie didn't mind his presence though. Archer's presence seems to have made him feel at peace.

"Here we are." Jamie said as he sat on his seat while Archer sat opposite of him. He looked outside and watched the long line people entering the train. Jamie looked at him, inquisitively. The man had caught his interest and he didn't know why.

"Say what's your story by the way. I mean what's the title," Jamie asked as Archer didn't reply, he only glance at him, silently. "It's ok if you don't want to tell me."

"Uh no…it's just that, I am really bothered that I couldn't come up with a proper ending for my story." Archer frowned in disappointment but then slowly he smiled, an idea pops into his mind. "Say why don't I tell you the whole story first, then, in exchange, you'll give me any suggestions for an ending."

Jamie gasped in startle. What the man's asking was completely impossible, _I do read books…but I never actually imagine one._ "Archer…well…I might not give a good one."

"It will be good, after all you lawyers are so creative in creating fake statement just to win a case, anyway." Archer didn't mind as Jamie frowned a bit and he continued. "So do we have a deal?"

Jamie looked at Archer's suspicious kind smiling face. He didn't detect any malicious intent in his voice or face. He sighed, defeated by his nagging curiosity about the man's story.

"Ok…so what's your story." Jamie asked and just as he said it, the train carriage rocked hard, forward, as the train began to move. And just as the train began to move, Archer's smile slowly formed into a malicious grin, like he had caught a prey.

 _I got…you now…Jamie._ He thought, excitingly. "Well the title of my story is… **Dawn of the Guardians**."

Archer began to weave his story inside his mind as the train to Burgess rattled loudly while moving further away from the city of and onto the Christmas eve's night.

* * *

Hello there! After a long hiatus, I've finally found another fanfic! Guys you would love this! :)

Disclaimer : I do not own Fate/Grand Order and Rise of the Guardians :)


	2. The Tragic Beginning

Chapter 1

* * *

 **North's Workshop – 5 years ago**

The sound of crackling fire echoed loudly as the flames ate the wood from of the walls of a hallway on North's workshop. Bits of wood, both large and small, were falling and making loud thuds on the dusty, dirty floor.

The fire crawled fast along the walls, eating everything on its path. And, together with the endless crackle of embers, a sound of swords clashed and reverberated throughout the hallway.

"Huff…Huff…" a hard breath came out from North, as he moved to the right, avoiding a sword. He then thrust his cutlass and made contact with another sword. The wielder of the other weapon, a man clad in golden armor with a red cape, grunted and smiled at the old guardian.

"Heh…for a mongrel old man, without using Prana, you sure take a lot of hits," his red eyes mocked the blue eyes of North, who only made a smile on his exhausted face.

"As…long…as someone…believes in me…as long as someone is innocent. _Our grail shall live…_ " the golden armored boy threw his sword away and then a single gold circle appeared in front of him.

"Then I shall give you a reward, for standing against me, the King of Heroes, mere Guardian mongrel." The golden circle glowed bright as something began to came out from within it. A small looking javelin-like weapon, bathed in gold black colors, floated in front of the King of Heroes which the man took.

"But I'm sorry to say…this era of innocence is already over. The Guardians are dead…" a wicked smile appeared on his face and then he pointed his javelin and muttered. "Enuma…Elish!"

The javelin-like weapon, produce a bright golden light and then ejected a burst of red beam. North, seeing the beam, immediately move his left hand and withdrew his left cutlass on his left hip, and crossed with his right.

A bright flash of red lit up the hallway. North's cutlass emitted a beautiful red aura as it blocked the harsh and powerful red beam from the golden man's javelin weapon. He grunted hard as he began to be pushed back by the weapon's force.

 _I will divert this beam…_ he though, hard, _and then…that's where I will strike. First the right, he will surely dock by lowering to my left…and there my left cutlass will meet his neck!_ North triumphantly planned and moved his cutlass upward, diverting the beam.

The beam shot out from the roof and colored the dark night-sky of North Pole of red light.

"This is my chance-!" North then moved and swung his right cutlass at the man. However, he gasped in shocked. The boy's face was just inches from his face, and the sharp pain from his chest crawled over his body.

"How-!?"

"Do you actually think I would be easily fooled by that cheap stunt."

The boy mocked as North slowly looked down to his chest. A gold colored knife was sticking out from his red coat, and around it, he could see a darker red color begin to grow underneath his coat.

"No…" North breathed in pain as he kneeled down to the ground, tears began to flow out of his eyes.

The boy snorted at him and slowly walked passed him but then he clicked his tongue as he felt a light tug on his red cape.

"No-! You're…making a big…mistake!" North coughed up blood, as he painfully turned his head towards the boy. "I…know you…believe in innocence once…you're a good boy once…Gilgamesh. Don't do this…"

The boy, named Gilgamesh, eyed him coldly and pull his cape away from him. "Yes…I was once. But not anymore." He said unmoved as he watched North slumped down on the ground, closing his blue eyes and breathed his last.

* * *

 **2** **nd** **Globe Room – North's workshop**

The huge globe on the center of the room hummed silently as it slowly rotates in a passive manner. Its light glimmers endlessly and peacefully, still showing the beliefs of children to the Guardians, unaware of what's happening around it.

"Quickly Frostbite!" a voice echoed, as a huge six-foot rabbit hopped inside and landed on the floor, in front of two huge dual doors. Trailing closely behind him, the Guardian of Fun, Jack Frost, quickly turned around and spun his staff in the air.

The enormous heavy steel doors quickly moved and closed with a loud thud, ice then formed on its surfaces, covering its design of a woman holding goblet in her hand, with six wings. Jack huffed as his ice quickly sealed their only exit.

"I did it Bunny." Jack exclaimed as he hovered beside bunny and looked at the globe.

Bunny stared at the globe, the lights are steady and shimmering in his green eyes, a sad smile appeared on his face.

"This is…the end isn't?" he asked in a saddened tone. Jack slowly looked at him, his blue eyes was filled with sorrow. Their doom has yet to arrive and they could feel it inside.

"North…he said that if he didn't make it…we must remove it by ourselves." Jack stammered, in regret, as he moved towards a huge wooden panel filled with buttons and levers.

"We must do it, Bunny, we must shut it down, the object that gives wishes and hope of the children." Jack then shifted his eyes towards the globe, pain written all over his face.

"Then that is what we should do-"

"THUD*!" the two guardians looked towards the door. Another loud sound echoed again from the other side, the ice began to crack as a repeated strong force has started barging the doors.

"Jack, let's go!" Bunny said as he and Jack went back to the wooden console panel.

Above the buttons and levers, seven beautiful and majestic keys shone brightly. The keys are all inserted into their respective holes. Jack quickly grab the first key on the left and looked at Bunny as he twisted it hard.

"If all of the keys are pull out…it will shut down, they might or mightn't, remember us…"

"It's ok Bunny-"

"BANG! BANG!" Most of the ice was already broken as the doors wildly bang. "Quickly!" Bunny said as they both grab the second key and grunted as they twist it hard.

The key made a sound, and both immediately dived into the third and then to the fourth, fifth, and sixth. Each keys turned hard, probably from the dust collecting from the inside.

"Finally the last one!" Jack gladly said as he grabbed the last remaining key. "Bunny help me twist it-"

"BANG!" The door made one last thud, before suddenly both exploded. Bunny jumped to his left, avoiding a part of the door while Jack ducked, narrowly missing, his right hand which still held tight to the last key.

"Jack!"

"Bunny!" Bunny hopped and stood behind Jack and took out both of his boomerangs. He readies his stance and stared at the cloud of dust on the broken doorway, with sharpness.

Bunny watched as the dust began to subside, and after a minute he heard light footsteps approaching them with a malevolent chuckle. Bunny's ears perk up, his eyes flashed anger. He recognizes the voice and it wasn't just him.

Jack glared bitterly by the doorway as he uttered a name. "Pitch…"

"…and the Guardians, at last." A mischievous voice answered him back, a figure slowly emerges from the rubble. It was a man cloaked in black robe, his golden eyes flashed with sinister intent. Pitch black let out a chuckle as he saw Bunny in his fighting stance.

"Rabbit, what a nice saying of hello,"

"Pitch Black…you're back. Still a loser I presume?" Pitch let out a bitter laugh, truly the rabbit guardian was too dumb for him.

"I've new powers by the way, I hope you'll like to meet them." Pitch said invitingly but he receives only a scowl from Bunny. "Heh, no matter what you throw at us, no matter what gimmicks you have against us. We will always win. Because we're the good guys!"

Bunny had enough of the man, he hopped towards him in a break neck speed and then leap into the air. He then swung his right boomerang which was aimed the man's neck.

"Sorry to say…but I can't let you kill my master." Bunny's eyes widened in shock after he heard a voice, his boomerang clashed with something invisible and hard in the air, creating violent sparks of green and red.

 _What...happened!?_ Jack stared in disbelief as he watched light subside, revealing another person between Bunny and Pitch Black. The person was wearing a very odd suit of armor, with armor plating around the skirt and two horns on the helmet.

Jack observed the person, and he knew immediately that it was definitely a woman underneath the knight-like armor

Pitch chuckled in delight. "My, my, I forgot to tell you, my new power involves me, summoning 'servants' from another dimension." He paused and glanced at his companion. "Saber, kill him for me, please."

"With pleasure." The person named Saber took a step forward and then with a forceful pushed swung her sword which collided with Bunny's boomerangs. Bunny was pushed back before he recovered and jolted forward.

"I'm not going to give up, as long as one there's one child who still believes in hope!" he roared as he swung his right boomerang and hit the Knight's sword, the rabbit then pointed his left boomerang and attempted to slash her neck but the knight simply spun to her right and swung her sword. Bunny blocked it but his strength wasn't enough.

The Rabbit guardian was thrown towards the wall and hit the floor. "Bunny!" Jack shouted as he heard the Guardian of hope groan in pain. Jack then quickly grab the last key and turn it with all of his might and pulled it out.

The low humming sound coming from the globe immediately disappeared. One by one, the lights started to turn off until the whole spherical surface becomes dull and dead.

"I…won't let you have this." Jack muttered in anger as he put the last keys on his jacket pocket. "I will not let you succeed!"

Pitch made a mocking laugh, the boy's futile bravery was amusing for him. "Oh Jack, so innocent…Saber, your Noble Phantasm, please."

He asked as Saber then faced him. Jack looked at the knight and heard a clanging of metal as the knight's helmet slowly opened. It was indeed a girl knight, her ponytail hair flings out and her golden eyes stared at his blue with a haughty smile plastered on her face.

"Yo, Jack Frost isn't?" the woman knight smugly asked and continued, "sorry about this, but none of you will be left alive, so If I were you, I'll give those keys right now." Jack's eyes sharpened as he pointed his staff at her and held it tightly.

The knight's smile widened more, a red aura starting to envelope her. "I like your spirit Guardian of Fun, but sorry to say…you will die in a lot of pain."

The girl knight warned but the Winter Guardian wasn't unhinged. He stared at her, maddened by her lack of humility. The Knight then slowly raised her sword, her red aura has increased its luminescence.

"Well then," then Knight slowly raised her sword and then shouted. "Blood Clement Arthur!"

A spark of red light and then a powerful gust of wind suddenly filled the whole room, pushing Jack. He hit his back on the wooden platform again, pain racing throughout his body. He raised his staff and squinted his eyes, however, he saw a figure standing in front of him.

"Bunny!" It was his friend Bunnymund, his hands and his boomerangs were crossed at each other, and he was the one blocking the red beam. "Bunny no!" Jack screamed in agony. His friend howled in pain as he blocked the whole noble phantasm of the red Knight. And then red light disappeared.

Jack slowly opened his eyes and looked in front. "Bunny?" he called in his shaking voice. He slowly walked forward and stopped. The Guardian of Hope, Bunnymund was lying on the ground, still and not moving.

Jack's eyes widened in fear, "no, no, no…Bunny!" he rushed to him and hug him. He could feel his heart still beating but its beat was slowly ebbing away. "No, please…"

"Jack…" Bunny's voice came out, his voice was tired and seemed to be very faraway, he mustered some of his last remaining strength and lifted his head a little to the level of Jack's right ear and he whispered.

Jack held tightly on his dying friend as he hears his final words to him. "Goodbye my friend, it has been some fun years with you." Bunny smiled at him and slowly closed his eyes and breathed his last air.

"No…" Jack buried his face onto his dead friend's head and cried. Agony and despair was tearing his heart inside, he felt his soul was being crushed as he watched Bunny slowly disappearing into bright green dust that flew through the air.

 _Bloody hell…he blocked it all... just like that guy from before._ The Girl knight however only stood in silence, her eyes were not mocking but contemplating. She had never seen anyone blocked her noble phantasm before, with the exception of someone she knew before.

Her senses came back after she heard a clap behind her. "Bravo, Mordred, suitable for one of the Knights of the Roundtable," Pitch moved his eyes and mockingly stared at grieving Winter Sprite, "though I prefer if your Noble Phantasm had ended that brat's life instead."

Mordred clicked her tongue, somehow she felt sicken to his attitude. "Well I was blocked by that rabbit stew." She countered but Pitch ignored her. "Well, then, Saber, kill him again."

Mordred clicked her tongue again in irate, but she moved her still eyes towards Jack Frost. "Sorry kid for you lost." She took a step forward and stood at the Winter Guardian. "But you'll be with him soon, if you let me kill you." She then raised her sword and was about to swing it downward towards his neck.

"WHOOSH!" and then a powerful wind suddenly rocked the whole room again. Mordred grunted as she was pushed upward and hit her back on the ceiling of the room, and then she gasped as pain suddenly crawled from her abdomen.

* * *

"What—s this?!" her eyes widened in shock as she felt coldness from that ice, which was apparently protruding from the floor, impaling her abdomen. Blood gushed out from her mouth as she coughed.

"Shit-!" she growled, trying to free herself. She raised herself using her right hand but gasped in pain again as a long ice spear hit her right wrist, impaling her completely on the ceiling.

"You…stay out…of this…" she heard a growl and saw Jack began to stand from the ground and bares his ferocious blue eyes at Pitch. He growled again as he took a step forward.

 _The fuck…he flipped_ Mordred exclaimed and called her master. "Master, I'll get-augh! -out of this soon!" Pitch glanced at her and rolled his eyes, unconcerned to her situation.

"I'll be dead before you're even down…pathetic," Pitch sighed, disappointed, and rolled his sleeves up, revealing both of his arms. His arms were riddled with strange tattoos crawling along his pale skin. Jack saw it all but he didn't' mind.

"Pitch!" Jack roared in anger and charged towards the Nightmare Guardian, "I'll kill you!" he screamed in vengeful anger, his staff ready to hit the life out of Pitch.

Pitch however, sighed and muttered under his breath. "Berserker…come here." A red light flashed on his right arm and just as Jack was about to hit him with his staff, a violent dark blue spark engulfed the room.

Jack was thrown, but he landed on the floor confused as to what happened. He quickly looked up and his eyes widened again in shock. There was another man standing between him and Pitch Black. The man was adorned with almost white hair and black coat with a spear-like weapon in his right hand.

"I've come Master." _Great there's more of them…!_ Jack clicked his tongue, aggravated. The man plainly speaks to Pitch, seemingly bored and uninterested.

"Do your Job…Vlad." Pitch commanded, as the man named Vlad faced him and bored his eyes at Jack. The stared at each other and then the man began to walk towards Jack.

"You're not afraid…I presumed?" he asked and continued walking. "My name is Prince Vlad III, the Impaler, also known as Dracula…shouldn't you be afraid?" he stopped and looked away from him.

"No…I'll never be afraid of anything." Jack answered without wavering his voice making a small smile appear on the Servant. "Then I'm sorry to say, Jack Frost, you must die."

Jack made a small gasp. Everything happened so fast, the man was just a meter away from him. Now he could feel his body heat and hear the small rustle of his hair. Pain crawled from his stomach as he then began to vomit blood.

"No-!" Jack swung his staff, making Vlad jumped back, avoiding his ice spears. _No…_ Jack struggled with his balance as he tried to walk back. He looked down and saw a red stain growing on his blue hoodie. Eyes terrified he hit his back on the console and breathed hard.

Pitch seeing his act, laughed heartily and passed beside Vlad as he walked towards him.

"Well, well looked how the great guardian Jack Frost has fallen…" he paused and widened his grin at him. "Now then Jack…the keys, give them to me now." Pitch move closer and extended his right bony hand.

Jack stared down at the growing blood stain on his hoodie, his vision began to blur. He could feel life within him ebbing away into nothing. Slowly, he raised and looked at Pitch.

"I won't…fall like this." Jack took a huge breath and made a smile, startling Pitch. "You may kill me now, but you'll never defeat the tricks up my sleeve." His smile widened, and with the last of his strength, Jack scream taking out the keys and threw them up in the air.

"Go in peace!" Jack shouted as the seven keys blazed into a bright golden light and then disappeared. Pitch didn't have the time to react, everything happened so fast.

"No!" Pitch howled angrily, before lunging at Jack. His left foot suddenly got stuck on the ground. A bright purple circle suddenly appeared beneath him and he was shocked by it.

"Master!" Vlad darted to the ground, but he couldn't even move when a similar insignia appeared beneath his feet. "An emergency teleportation!?" he said, as another insignia appeared this time behind Mordred -who was still stuck on ceiling.

"Tch! Clever boy-"but even before Mordred finished, she completely disappeared, along with Vlad, and Pitch -whose screams drowned the second Globe room, until silence came again.

Jack slumped down to the ground and looked above. There's no moon above him, but he knows the Man in the Moon was watching over him. He knows that he won't make it. This was his end. He smiled again and muttered with his last breath.

"Jamie…"

* * *

 **Main Globe Room**

From the hole of the ceiling, in the main globe room, the moon casted its light on the ground. The Main Globe room, which was supposed to be filled with happy, murals, and joyful designs of Christmas and childhood, was now all dusty and lifeless.

The walls were scorched, the wooden pillars were all broken and bent. Not a single soul was insight except, however, the light coming from the moon. The moon guided its light as it eventually shone brightly on the insignia of the guardians.

The insignia then suddenly pulsated with blue light, a ritual-like circle then appeared. The circle began to blink its blue hue as a single orb suddenly appeared, followed by another and another until there were seven orbs floating around the circle. As fast as they appeared the orbs whisked away in many directions in a speed of light.

The orbs hit a window and flew throughout the night. The casted light from the moon slowly disappeared, but it continued to look down on the charred remains of North's workshop. He was saddened by what happened to his Guardians, but he was satisfied for his plan was already in motion.

* * *

Here's the second chapter! Thank you all for reading and liking my fan

Beta-read by : Tombromance :)

Disclaimer: I do not own FGO and ROTG :)


	3. The calling of the Servants

Chapter 2

 **5 years later – Burgess, Bennet Residence**

The sun shone brightly above the town of Burgess, which was slowly waking up as its residents began to start moving and working for the new day. The ground was covered with brightly thick layers of snow, making the whole town looked like marshmallow puffs.

"Oh no I'm gonna be late!" In the Bennet residence, in one of the house's rooms, Sophie Bennet raced against time as she took her coat from the coat stand and flung it around her shoulders. She then quickly sat down in front of her dresser and stared at the mirror.

Sophie Bennet, aged 25, smiled and as she began to apply her make-up. _Today is the first day of the school…I'm gonna be late and I'm the teacher!_ She thought hurriedly as she stopped and looked back at her reflection again and smiled. "Hi, I'm Sophie Bennet, your English literature teacher and I'm-"

"Breaking News!" Sophie groaned in protest. The TV had disturbed the speech that she had to do today in front of her class. "The Union republic of Pokorea has strengthened their ties with allied countries, and will rally against Prussia and the Oriental republic."

"Great, more war and downer stories huh," Sophie grumbled. She heard nothing but the news about countries rallying for war, even yesterday. She sighed disappointingly and glanced at the clock on her wall.

"Oh no! I'm gonna be late for the school's opening ceremony!" she shouted in shock and quickly dashed right outside of her room, through the front door, and grunted in frustration as she opened her car and quickly drove away. She was late for her school's opening ceremony.

* * *

 **Burgess Elementary school**

Sophie arrived at the school and quickly parked. She quickly got out and saw a huge crowd of children and adults. The students and their parents were all going towards the gymnasium and she quickly mingled into the crowd.

"Whew…good thing I got here first." Sophie relaxed her mind. She wasn't late. The people were still entering the building. She looked around, curious as to what her students would look like and her heart raced in excitement.

"First day as a teacher, I'm going to try my best and inspire everyone!" she declared and happily walked with the crowd.

* * *

Sophie silently squeezed herself into the crowded gymnasium. She saw that all of the chairs were almost occupied, but to her relief, the chairs for the faculty were in the front. She quickly got there, by passing through the crowd and plumped down on her chair. She took a deep breathed and sighed. _Today, my adulthood will start._ She thought happily and began to imagine what could happen to her today.

"Very excited for today, hmm?" Sophie's day dreaming was interrupted after she heard a soft soothing voice beside her. She glanced to her right and her eyes landed on a man.

 _Oh…_ she blushed. The man possessed a brunette color of hair and brown eyes. His clothes were all black, except for a white neck tie on his neck. A smile was displayed on his handsome, yet cold face.

"Oh I'm sorry to interrupt your daydreaming, but I couldn't help looking at how happy you are…compared to the others."

"O-Oh no, it's fine really, haha." She chuckled as the man glanced at the other teachers. Sophie continued to observe him. _Hmm…he looks a priest,_ she thought as she judged the man's outfit, not realizing that the man was already staring at her.

"I know what you're thinking. What is a _priest_ doing here in this school?" Sophie blushed again and laughed nervously.

 _Oh me and my curiosity,_ "Oh, now I have to say sorry for I'm staring at you." she said, and the man chuckled in delight.

"Now then, shall we introduce ourselves? My name is Kirei Kotomine, and yes, I'm a priest, but I teach Social Sciences." The man called Kirei extended his right hand, which the blushing Sophie took and shook.

"I'm Sophie Bennet…um…English literature." she said shyly as Kirei looked at her with wonderment.

"My, why that's my favorite subject, when I was still a kid though." Kirei laughed as Sophie's heart began to rush, her faced reddening more and she could feel that she was about to burst from nervousness.

 _Oh no… he's so cute._ She thought and tried to change the subject to calm her nervous heart. "W-Well, Mr. Kirei, you're a Japanese man, but you speak fluent English, I'm…amazed." Sophie observed as the priest looked towards the crowd.

"I was born in Japan, but my proud mother and father had to move to America. To be precise, Salem Massachusetts." Sophie listened to him as Kirie talked more about himself. She exchanged some remarks and commented.

"My, you've had a very interesting life, Kirei." Sophie said as the man looked at her.

"Well then, enough about me. What about you?" Sophie's heart began to race again. _Oh no…Will you be interested in bank accounts and how to balances taxes?_ Sophie thought hard and sighed, disappointed.

"Well, just balancing some taxes, reading books, going to cafes and stuff." Sophie said with honesty, and to her surprise, Kirei made an interested smile.

"You read books, well, what kind? Classic? Romance?" he asked, curiosity beamed in his eyes. Sophie smiled and felt glad. At least she knew that Kirei and her had a common ground.

"Romance and fantasy, I love especially love the classics," she said and glanced at the stage as the Principal of the school finished his welcome speech. The crowd of parents and children clapped their hands and stood up with happiness for the new school year.

"So Kirei…what kind of novels do you read?" It was Sophie's turn to ask Kirei.

The man made a side-glance at her and said with a calm smile, "Horror and mystery."

* * *

After the welcome Ceremony ended, Sophie and the man slowly walked outside. They were both looking around as the crowd of students, parents and some teachers dispersed in front of the school. Some students were already excited and started walking towards the school building, checking what could be what their classroom would look like. Others, however, were crestfallen, since winter break was over.

"So…looks like we're gonna have a busy day tomorrow."

"Yes, looks like it." Kirei and Sophie looked at each other and laughed heartily. "Oh man, I wish I could invite you over for a cup of coffee, but…"

"But what?" Kirei asked. Sophie's face reddened in shyness.

"You must be in our local church. You might have a lot of work in there or something." she defended and looked away, hiding her face from him. Kirei thought for a minute. It was already afternoon and he did indeed have some chores to do.

"Well, I do have my studies in there." He made a side-glance at her and smiled. "But I could spare some time for a break. Plus, I don't know much of the town. I only moved here five days ago." Sophie's smile brightened up after hearing this.

 _T_ _hat would mean you need someone to guide you,_ she thought happily.

"Do you want a quick tour?" she said invitingly. Kirei chuckled and made a mocking bow.

"After you then your Majesty."

* * *

 **North's workshop**

The beam of sunlight passed through the opened ceiling of North's empty workshop. The once lively workshop was now dead silent. The walls that were once glittered with happy faces of children and colorful murals had turned gray and dull. The wooden beams and pillars were already rotten or in a state of complete decay.

Time had taken this place and it slowly rotted everything, including the memories of its previous occupants.

A low thud suddenly reverberated along the walls and columns as a beam of light poured out from the opened ceiling towards the wooden, duty console. The beam then refocused itself on a huge lever, and then the lever began to twist.

Another thud echoed, shattering the silence of the workshop. The floor where the insignia of the Guardians were drawn began to move, removing the dirt on its surface. Slowly, an object emerged from within. It was a huge blue crystal. However, it was dull and lifeless. Soot and dust had covered its glamour.

The light then refocused again, shifting towards the crystal and increasing its luminescence. The dirt and soot then began to whisk away as the light burned some of it. After the dust was removed, the crystal, now in its former glory, reflected the light and began to shine, brilliantly.

And as it bathed the abandoned workshop, a gust of wind entered through the opened ceiling. The wind travelled down the dome structure of the work shop and moved towards the floor. As it passed through the surface, bit by bit of rotten timber and shattered glass began to move.

Eventually, large broken furniture, metal nails and concrete tiles followed the wind. The wind danced around as timbers, shattered glasses and metal parts of the workshop began to attach themselves to their previous place. The workshop was repairing itself, magically. Tiles on the floor began to glimmer as dust was swept away. The timbers and metal structures groaned as parts of it began to attached and support the massive dome-ceiling.

Every piece of glass from the windows aligned and fixed itself as the wind picked up every bit of it along the floor. The wind moved around, gracefully, as it fixed everything that was broken inside the workshop until it shifted its attention towards the large globe.

The symbolic structure that gave life and meaning to the place made a groaning sound as the wind cleaned its surface and gears. It began to move at a slow pace and, as it moved, tiny bright lights began to appear along the surface, bathing the whole structure with ephemeral glow.

The repair was complete, every nook, cranny and hidden place of the workshop was now clean and in pristine condition. Now what it only needed was an occupant. And the light already knew who would be its resident.

The light pulsated as the crystal began to emit a bright aura. A huge ritual circle, like the one from before, appeared on the floor. After it appeared, the crystal's aura grew until it enveloped the whole room and then it ejected a tall beam of blue light towards the morning sky. The light that was reflected by the moon from the sun slowly disappeared.

The Man in the Moon would have been smiling if he had a face. Everything that he had planned from before was now in motion.

* * *

 **A city somewhere in Turkey**

"This is bravo recon team, bravo recon team, we need backup now!" a soldier screamed on his radio walkie-talkie as the group of seven other soldiers behind him followed him in a rampant sprint. The street they were on was empty and lifeless, except for their presence. However, the silent sounds were disrupted by loud gunfire and explosions rocketing behind the group of soldiers.

"We're surrounded! We need backup now!" the leading soldier said frantically as he turned around and barked a command. "We need to hide from their tanks!"

"There's a row of empty houses on the next corner, sir!" a soldier said and the leader immediately sprinted, his company also quickening their sprint. They all then took a sharp turn as they reached a crossroad and immediately found an empty house. The leading soldier quickly kicked the door open and he immediately ushered his group inside. After the last wounded soldier entered, he quickly closed the door and sat on a wall, together with his comrades.

"T-The government will send us reinforcements...right?" a scared soldier asked their leader.

"This a black-ops mission...but I hope they will at least respond." the leader soldier said gravely. However, he already knew that no one would come. Due to the nature of their mission, their government would never send back-up. "If we all fail...we must die." he bluntly said with terrified eyes. Their mission had ended in failure, so their fate was sealed. They could no longer escape.

"Tanks are coming in!" one of the soldier said while he was looking through the small gaps of the window.

 _This is it..._ the leader thought as he closed his eyes and rested his head on the wall in defeat. The group understood his actions. Some of them hurdled closer together. Others began to cry in regret.

"I'm so sorry, my son. Looks I won't be coming-"

" _EXCALIBUR!"_ A faint but strong voice of a woman interrupted his the Leader's thoughts, making his eyes open in shock. However, a bright beam of golden light seeping in from the cracks of the window had suddenly appeared, together with a loud booming sound.

"Get down!" he shouted to his men and they all immediately ducked to the floor, just in time as the walls of the house cracked and collapse. A harsh gush of wind swept through the army group, accompanied with a ghastly howl that filled their ears. And then, just as fast it happened, everything stopped.

 _Is it over…What the hell was that?_ He opened his eyes and was startled. A large crater had appeared in front of the broken house where their enemy's tanks were previously standing. He darted to his right and then to his left in confusion. Almost all of the buildings and row of houses had completely collapsed, broken to pieces.

"It's like a tornado...has passed us." he said to himself, bewildered and in a dazed. The soldier just stood with a stumped expression on his face as he began to walk towards the debris.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, hundreds of kilometers away**

The trail of destruction ended on top of the sand dunes, hundreds of kilometers away from the town. The large mountain-like sand dune was perfectly split in half. And right in the middle of split sand dune, standing still like a statue, was the figure of a human, or at least what looked like a human. The figure was standing. She was shrouded with a long dirty brown cloak that covered her entire body. Her cloak rattled loudly as the wind swept passed her, and in the process, her hood falls. The sun above shone brightly against her white, angelic face. Her golden hair flew with wind, gracefully like that of a feather on an angel's wings. Her eyes, deep ocean blue, opened as she began to observe the mammoth destruction she had caused.

"A little bit more...and it would've hit them. I, Arturia Pendragon, apologise for almost hitting you all, the real heroes of today." she said in an apologetic manner while she bowed. _Perhaps I should study the wind of this country first._ She thought as she smiled and walked across the ruined sand dunes.

* * *

Artoria looked ahead towards the city. She just saved a group of soldier from being slaughtered and she felt gladdened by it. _Still, however...why was I summoned?_ Her mind then wondered back to the past event, back to when she was summoned.

 _I was alone...except for the moon. The moon was shining unusually that time, but I didn't pay any mind._ She thought, perplexedly. "Why was I summoned...without master. Is there another war, but I thought-" And then a strong presence suddenly whooshed passed behind her.

Artoria turned around sharply, eyes running wild with her invisible holy sword standing upright, ready to maim the enemy. However, she found nothing but sands and sand dunes. Then her blue eyes noticed a tall straight, beam of blue light, cutting the horizon.

 _What is that…?_ Artoria's eyes trailed the blue beam, curious and bewildered. The light stood silently on the horizon. Its blue color mystified her. "That light...it's not normal," Artoria took a step forward, absentmindedly. She felt a strong presence from the beam and it seemed to be pulling her more. It was definitely not normal.

"Maybe...all of these mysteries lie at the base of that towering light," she mumbled, her eyes filled with determination to solve her questions. And with a heavy step on the ground, Artoria began to walk toward the light. At first, it was a slow pace, and then gradually, as she saw the beam growing, she increased her pace until the woman knight broke into a sprint.

* * *

 **A town somewhere near Syria**

A family silently huddled together tightly in one corner of a room. Their eyes were screaming with fright, but their mouths and lips were tight shut. The room that they were in was a dining room. It was mid-day, the sun's rays high and the sky outside the window blue.

*THUD* Suddenly, a loud bang echoed throughout the house, and after that, more loud thuds followed. The parents tightened their hugs around their two children. One of the children squealed in terror and then the door broke and fell towards the floor. A group of men charged in, armed with rifles and frightening looking guns. The children screamed in terror as the parents tightened their embrace again in dread. One of the charging men stepped forward, his eyes observing the family with cruelty in his eyes. He moved forward and bluntly pointed at the adult man.

"Drag him out, the rest will die." The family screamed and cried in horror as two men grabbed the man -the father- away from the family.

The two men continued dragging the man like an animal to be slaughtered outside the house, and onto the street. The street of the town was no different like that inside of the house. The terrorists were dragging several males out of their homes, separating them from their families. Some were teenagers and some were children of only ten years of age. The two terrorist men then arrived at the town square where several people were also gathered. Most were men, there were girls too, and all of them were grouped together, crying in anguish and terror that they might be forced to join them.

"Silence all of you!" A single gunshot rang hushed the cries of the people, as a man, the leader of the terrorist group, stood up on top of a crate. "The choices are clear, either you joined our cause, or we kill you and your family!" the leader shouted and laughed malevolently at the scared crowd.

And then a single pop sound echoed softly around the silent square. The pop was very familiar to some, for it was the sound of flesh being pierced by something sharp.

The leader let out a single cough. Blood, however, spurted out of his mouth. He felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down, his eyes reflecting clearly on the surface of a shiny sword piercing his stomach. He let out several coughs of pain and then he fell down with a plop on the sandy ground.

The sound of his fall triggered the terrorist group. They all pointed their guns in several directions. A terrorist man, standing on the roof of a house, began to fire out of panic in several directions. However a sharp object, a sword, fell from the sky and impaled him right on his head. Another sword fell and stabbed a terrorist in the back. And then another and another followed. The people watched in trepidation as a rain of swords and spears fell from the sky. They were confused, however, as none of them, the captured people, were hit. Not even a single sword or spear had fallen on them, only at the terrorists.

"No!" a terrorist shouted as he fired at an incoming sword, but he was silenced as a small dagger stabbed him right in his back. Another terrorist, the last one remaining, quickly ran towards the group of people and grabbed a child.

He pointed his gun at the child's neck, who screamed in fear. "Whoever you are, show yourself or I'll kill this chi-" He never finish his words. A small dagger fell and pierced through the top of his skull, killing him instantly. He fell to the ground and the child quickly ran away. Most people ran in panic, but some of the men stayed.

They were confused at the swords and spears, all of them sticking out of the ground. One of the men saw a nearby spear and dared to approach it. He was about to touch it, but the spear quickly disintegrated into silvery dust. As fast as they appeared, the weapons that freed them quickly burst into dust and were swept away by the wind.

* * *

"Trace on," Meanwhile, several kilometers away from the town, standing on the edge of a cliff, was the figure of a man cloaked in a dirty blue cloak. His cloak flew hard as heavy winds bombarded him. His right hands gripped around the bow, a dagger appearing magically on his left. He pointed the sword upwards, pulled the invisible string of his bow and, with force, he released it.

"That should be the last one." he said, voice husky due to the wind breaker around his mouth. He watched the dagger land on his target, the terrorist's head.

 _That last one indeed,_ he thought as he unfolded his hood and revealed his silvery white hair to the world, his grey eyes scanned the town below the cliff, watching if there was any more terrorists, and after a second of silence, he smiled and relaxed his shoulders.

"Now that is the 5th town I saved this week…" Archer said with a heavy tone. He turned around and walked away from cliff.

 _This world...is no different than before._ Archer thought as the winds of the Middle East dessert hampered against him and his cloak. Each step he took became heavy as his boots sunk deeply on the sand.

"There's magic...There's prana in this world, but…Why do I feel so weak?" he said puzzlingly. His mind began to wander back to the day that he was summoned many years ago. It was on a desert like this. _There wasn't anyone in sight. There wasn't even a magic circle or traces of ritual magic on sight. Am I the only one who was summoned?_ Archer remembered vividly. Servants like him were usually summoned with a magic circle and a strong presence of mana. However, there wasn't even a person on sight, nor could he detect any presence of a mage nearby. There was only the moon.

Archer looked up. It was still mid-day. The moon was less visible. "That moon back there...is unusual." he said as he continued walking. "This Grail War...is unusual." he concluded, but then he stopped in his tracks. Archer stopped his thoughts. His eyes landed on the horizon far from him. He could see the outline of the edge of the dessert, and sticking right out of its edges, was a blue beam.

 _What...that beam, its emitting something._ He thought as his senses picked up the faint presence of energy. "This energy...it's definitely prana-" And then a familiar feeling enveloped his chest. _This feeling...I know this. It's a command seal!_ The familiar feeling of a command seal filled his insides and with that, Archer broke into a sprint.

 _This is definitely a command seal...but who's wearing it?_ "Darn this cloak!" he shouted in protest as the heavy winds brushed against him, dragging his cloak and hindering his speed. Archer quickly tore his blue dirty cloak into the air, exposing his real clothes to the world. The red, long sleeve coat over his black armored shirt rustled as he increases his speed. The red skirt over his black pants rattled loudly as his boots tore through the sands of the desert.

 _There has to be someone...or something beyond that beam. What is it? Who is it?_ He asked himself as determinations began to fill inside him. He wanted to know who had summoned him here and what is the purpose of him being summoned. Because, as for as he knows, if a heroic servant like him was summoned here, then there was definitely other heroic servants in this world.

* * *

 **City of Paris - The Louvre Museum**

Night had fallen to the bustling city of Paris. Its glimmering street was noisy and lively. Tourists and citizens flocked for an evening dinner or late night shopping. However, one part of Paris wasn't lively or bathed in wondrous light.

The Museum of Louvre stood silent, its iconic pyramid glass, shining brightly from the reflections of night life from the city streets. Its massive corridors were lifeless and empty. The lights were dim and almost dying. The artifacts in display cases glinted slightly form the poor light. It was already closing time. Only a handful of security guards were roaming the halls.

*Thud* A window opened softly on the far corner of a hall. A small grunt then echoed from the window as hand emerged, followed by an upper limb and then finally, a person entered the hall. The man was clothed in all black. He crouched downward and started walking silently along the hall.

His face etched a crooked smile.

"Oh...going to steal the crown jewels tonight…" he said quietly, tiptoeing like a cat. He turned around and entered a large room where a large display case stood. Inside of it was a large crown with beautiful gems on it.

"Hmph, I've already hacked the system...none of those goons will even see me doing this!" He put his large backpack on the floor and took out a hammer. His smile grew more malicious as he raised it in the air.

"Now I'm rich!" he screamed. Just as he slammed the hammer down, his right hand froze in mid-air. The thief heard a small pop behind him. Confused, he tried to turn around, only he couldn't. He began to cough hard, blood pourig from his mouth as he wheezed for air. Pain began to crawl all over his body.

He collapsed to the ground and squirmed in pain. Blood began to decorate the pristine tiles of the museum.

* * *

"Sorry, not all guards here are human…well, sort of." Unbeknownst to the thief, there was another person lurking behind him. His blue hair, tied into a low ponytail, swung softly as he looked at the downed thief. His clothing, an all-blue overall like suite, shone brightly against the dim room. The man cocked his head to his right and cast his sharp red eyes at the thief, like that of a predator catching his prey.

"If you're going to steal, you should've done it with secrecy, dumb person." The man yawned and walked towards the door, but he stopped for a second. An object materialized in his hand. It was a red spear with beautiful designs on its surface. He pointed the spear and pressed the fire alarm button beside the door. The silence was killed as alarms filled the hallway.

"Well, that should call the police." he said smugly as he exited the room.

* * *

 **Paris Eiffel Tower**

 _And yet another night of boringness..._ Cu Chulain of the lancer class thought lazily, lying on the roof of the Eiffel tower's top most portion. The view of the city was breathtaking from the top. Many people would have paid a lot just to see this view. However, as for the Lancer-class, the excitement of the view was already dead.

"The lights of Paris never fade...but still boring." he said with a smug look and turned his gaze towards the night moon shining in an ephemeral glow. Its light reflected in his eyes and he began to think.

"I am summoned here...but no master? How's that possible? No, that is not possible. I must have a master." He tried to form and speculate ideas. Summoned servants like him should have a master and yet, in his case, there wasn't. "Agh...all this thinking makes me hungry-" And then his senses picked up a strong energy.

Lancer stood up in alert, his eyes wild and serious for the power that he sensed was too strong, enough to awaken the dangerous instinct inside him. But there wasn't anyone in sight. He was all alone on the tower.

"Where are you-?" His eyes scanned with caution until it landed straight ahead. "A tall beam...A beam of blue light." There were many tall beams of light in Paris tonight and yet the tall beam that was in front of Lancer, standing on the horizon, stood out from the rest. Because the energy that he sensed earlier came from there. A determined smile spread on his face.

"Well, well, well...now this is action." And with a strong thrust, Cu Chulainn jumped from the tower, casting a graceful shadow, and descended towards the ground.

* * *

 **Mexico City**

The bustling City of Mexico was shining with splendor even though it was already midnight. The streets were lined with parades and festivities. It was the month of the dead. The streets were decorated with skeletons and figurines of ghouls and beasts. The people were running and dancing around, and all were clothed in scary, but funny caricatures of skeletons and other Mexican folklore creatures.

"No!" However, amidst all of the festivities, a crime was taking place. A woman, standing in an alley and shadowed by two tall buildings, was struggling and pulling her handbag away from a group of three large men.

"Give me all ya money, woman!" The man on her right punched her, sending her towards the wall, while the man on her left quickly pinned her. The three men giggled as the woman screamed for help, but her screams were covered by the music and festivities on the streets.

"We're gonna have some fun on you, senorita!" the man in the center said as he took out all of the contents of her purse. He screamed in terror as he was pulled by something invisible behind him and then he was thrown towards the wall, knocking him out. The two men were shocked and immediately took out their knives, only to be grabbed by their neck. The horrible sound of a breaking neck echoed on the alley and the two remaining men plopped to the ground. The woman was confused, but she immediately snapped out of it and grabbed her purse before quickly running away.

* * *

"Indeed that's how this world goes...you got to help others and receive nothing, not even a thank you." Unknown, however, to the woman, there was another person on the alley and she ran passed through her. The person, a woman, was clothed in a heavy deep violet. A violet hood was covering her head and she was floating several inches from the ground.

"Hmph, you could've avoided this if you dressed yourself enough to cover your pretty, yet uninteresting, bare thighs and legs." she said smugly. She hovered higher and landed on the roof of a building.

The Caster-class Medea looked below with uninterested eyes. _So much festivities...just like that time._ She continued watching the parade with solemn, reminiscing eyes. Suddenly, her eyes and smile changed into something sinister as a dark idea popped into her mind. "Well, I'm bored, so...the people wouldn't mind if I _rain something_ on their parade." She giggled as a dark silvery staff appeared on her right hand.

"Well then, let's make some rain-" A burst of energy swept passed from her back, making her pause in her mischievous work. The Caster quickly turned around and pointed her staff, only to meet nothing.

"That energy...This energy...Where is it coming from?" Her eyes became vigilant at the strange energy. "This is Prana, a pure one…" She continued to scan her surroundings until she stopped. Her eyes locked on the dark horizon where tall bright blue beam was shining. "It's coming from there." she finished. A mischievous smile appeared on her lips.

"Well, if it's a master, then I shall enjoy doing 'things' on him." She giggled menacingly as she flew towards the beam at a great speed.

* * *

 **Greece, Athens**

The tall bright blue beam was visible all over the world. However, despite its brilliance, only a handful of beings could see it, and those beings were called servants. The night had fallen all over Greece. The Parthenon, one of Greece's historic landmarks, lay silent as its walls were bathed in gold lights, creating a strong aura of history all over the place.

However a tall figure stood between the larger columns. He was clothed in a heavy red cape with beautiful designs on its surface, his large physique stretching the armoured shirt underneath his cape. His red hair moved freely as the wind swept passed him.

"Hmm, finally _my master_ is calling. I wonder who it might be." he said with gladness as he raise his right hand and summoned a magnificent chariot with a pair of horses that appeared with a speck of gold dust. He got up and took the reins of his horses and shot towards the deep starry night sky.

"Let's go! I, Iskandar will meet his master...and I shall scold him for not meeting me in person." He grinned with excitement as his horses pulled him towards the towering beam.

* * *

 **New York - Central Bank**

"Everybody line up against the wall! This is a robbery!" a group of twenty men stormed in towards the lobby of the Central Bank of New York. People screamed in terror and attempted to flee, but the doors were blocked and locked by the robbers. The men then started firing their rifles against the wall, the people clamored like spooked hens. All were running aimlessly in every direction, looking for an escape from the building.

"Line up now!" the leading robber screamed and he fired his rifle again, making every man, woman and child line up against a large wall.

Finally the twenty men lined up in front of them as their leader approached a large vault door on the far end of the hall. He was dragging an old man with his right hand and then he threw him towards the vault door. "Open it," he commanded sternly as the old man began to cry, angering him.

The lead robber raised his right hand and the twenty men moved their rifles, aiming them towards the hostages. Some of the people screamed in terror, others were already sobbing or crying in desperation.

"Open it, old man...or else." He laughed and raised his left hand. "On the count of five, if you don't' open it, we'll kill everyone. Understand?" he said and laughed again as the old man quickly got to the door and began to fidget some the knobs.

"One, two, three…" the robber began to count as the old man cried, entering each combination, but it was too long for the robber, "four...FIVE, ready or not, kill them all-"

"BANG*"

The old man squealed in fright and turned around. The leader was on the floor, blood pouring from his right temple. Confused, the twenty remaining men quickly pointed their guns at the old man.

"You opened it no-"

"BANG*"

Another shot and one of the twenty men's head exploded.

"Snipers!" one of them screamed and the whole hallway turned into pandemonium. The glass windows shattered as a barrage of bullets rained upon on the twenty men. The people screamed in horror and ducked onto the floor. However, the old man by the door continued watching everything in a daze. The bullets only rained down upon the robbers, but not on the people by the wall, not even a single bullet hit the divider. Bewildered, he only sat there with a haggard face.

* * *

"All right that's enough." A man clothed in a black trench coat stood on the edge the rooftop of the next building, overlooking the bank. The man was clothed in a white shirt with a black vest and pants, brown boots covering his feet. On his right hand, with a smoke coming out from its nuzzle, was a Winchester rifle.

"Well, I'll be damned. Your AR-15s might be cool and sturdy…" He removed his black cowboy hat, revealing his brown shoulder-length hair and golden eyes. He took out and lit up a cigar from his coat pocket and breathed in the smoke, comfortably. "But my _Winchesters_ still stand as the greatest rifles of all time. It can hit anything...including ghosts."

He proudly bowed at the scene of the bank, like it was his best prized work. "And I, Winchester of the Assassin-class, say the truth." He smiled smugly. _Well then, time to go down to the bar and steal some whisky._ A strong energy perked up his senses from behind.

Winchester quickly drew out his rifle and pointed behind him. There was no one in sight. "Must be my imagination…" And then he noticed something. His golden eyes squinted in alertness as he saw tall beam of blue light in the horizon. A smile spread on his lips.

"Well, wouldn't hurt me if I checked it out, eh? But I do hope it's my master." Winchester walked towards the edge of the building on the opposite side. "I hope I have a good master this time...if it isn't," He then moved the lever of his gun, "I'll just have to use my imagination then." he said, and with a hard thrust, he jumped to the ground.

* * *

 **Ice Caps of the North Pole**

The frigid and deadly winds of North Pole blew hard against the surface of the large ice caps. Tall and towering dunes made of snow cast menacing shadows across the frozen, lifeless land. The moon above, however, shone brightly and its light cast another shadow, this time a moving one of a figure walking along the planes. The figure was tall, too tall to be even considered the figure to be human. He possessed messy long black hair and his skin was all grey, just like his eyes. The figure was almost looked like a moving rock.

"Grr…" Heracles growled menacingly as his grey eyes looked towards horizon. The blue beam was now larger than ever. He had followed it back from where he was summoned. He walked for a thousand miles, and he was already near to his destinations.

Heracles calmly looked in silence at the beam, thinking about what lies underneath it, and then determined him to move forward. With the aid of his tall stone sword, he began to move and silently traverse the lifeless tundra of snow.

* * *

The blue gem inside the workshop was glowing ever. The globe in the center, however, was dim and almost lifeless. The only lights that existed within its surface were seven lights. The seven lights slowly moved, approaching the workshop at a steady pace. And after a second, the globe started to emit colorful lights, bathing the globe room once more.

As if it was welcoming the servants.

* * *

Dislcaimer: I do not own the characters of FGO and Rise of the Guardians.

Here it is guys. The new chapter! For those who like my fanfic, I thank you all and I do hope you will enjoy this...new narrative. :)

Special thanks to: Pure Red Crane for beta-reading :)


	4. Arrival of the Servants

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Huff...huff…"

The winds of North Pole blast through Artoria of Saber-class harshly. The cold weather wasn't much to Saber when there was a huge amount of prana back on her world, but this world was different. "I'm...near, I'm sure…" she said as her metallic boots sunk deep against the snow. Her blue cape flung viciously as she proceeded forward.

Her right hand was almost covering her eyes, making it hard for her to see where she was heading. Though it wouldn't make much of a difference. The trail in front of her was completely shrouded with heavy curtains snow.

 _I couldn't get proper bearings...but I know its near._ The knight's cape swirled and almost pushed her aside, but she only grunted as she forced herself to walk her already cold stone heavy boots. There wasn't any visible path, but what Saber could only sense was growing, welcoming, feeling of magic.

 _There should at least be an opening...unless this snow storm is a magical protection ward. That would explain why I can't see much._ And then, as she thought about it, the wind stopped its harsh whistle, silence filling her ears, and the storm disappeared. Saber was confused for a moment, but then her eyes landed on a huge shadow standing several miles from her.

"Whoa…" she sighed in bewilderment. A tall structure was standing on top of an ice cliff. The sky above was blue and the sun's shine glinted along the curve roof of the building. "It looks like an observation deck," Saber looked more and noticed something. The blue beam was still on, it was passing through the hole on the roof. She had reached her destination.

"This is it, then." Saber's hopes rose and she began to walk towards the building.

* * *

The door made a heavy creaking sound as Saber pushed it open. She quickly jumped in, raising her sword in alertness. _There could be enemy,_ she thought as her green eyes scanned the long dark corridor in front of her. The door behind her jolted as it closed, making her glance back.

The chandeliers above her suddenly lit up, making her baffled. The dark corridor was now livelier and alive-like. _Is this building...welcoming me?_ Artoria thought, but she didn't bother as she proceeded.

Much to her dismay for stealth, Saber's boots echoed loudly across the corridor. The knight's senses were up for nearby enemies. "This place…" Her eyes skimmed around the walls. They were all painted with children smiling happily, candies and goodies with appetising wrappers.

 _Ok...at least it isn't scary._ Saber took note of the friendly strangeness. She wasn't expecting this. She continued walking, ignoring the rest of the murals and then stopped. Saber looked up and down the large dual doors in front of her, bathed in gold and murals of children all smiling cheerfully at her.

"Am I supposed to go here?" she asked herself. Only silence answered back, but she knew the answer already. Artoria held onto the large dual handles and then immediately pushed it. The door creaked loudly under its weight as it moved. Saber's eyes laid quickly on the room, expecting enemies to appear.

* * *

"By the jove...what is this place?" Instead, however, she was startled. The room was wide and spacious and in a circular shape. The ceiling was high and domed, filled with paintings of children. Rows and rows of bookshelves lined up around, books and scrolls placed perfectly and shining in brilliance. The floor was clean and sparkly. She could even see her own reflection.

Saber wandered her eyes everywhere, still marvelled, when her gazed landed on an object in front of her. Right in the middle room, standing in the middle of a ritual circle, was a stand. On it was the blue crystal, still emitting the same blue beam that she had followed.

"This is a ritual circle…that explains why I was summoned...but again who?" She recognized the symbol on the floor. She walked towards the blue crystal.

"This is the beam…" *Click* Her senses piqued as she heard a sound, making her turn around and land her eyes at the wooden console. There were buttons on it, all lit up and typing by itself.

"Now this is getting interesting…" she said as she went towards the panel and watched as the button began to form words on the screen in front of her.

A SABER WAS HERE. The words flashed on the screen. _Oh, its just checking my attendance,_ much to her disappointment. She was about to move, but then another round of clicking noise echoed. Words began to form again.

AN ARCHER IS HERE "Archer-?" But before she could finish her sentence, she felt a presence behind her, the presence of a servant. Artoria quickly summoned her sword and swung it from behind. A clash of red and blue illuminated the room.

"You! Show yourse- huh?!" Artoria pointed her sword, but then she was startled. The being was indeed a servant, but not just any servant. It was a man with a tanned skin, and he was one she was too familiar with.

"Still jumpy, aren't you, Saber?" the man said and formed a grin. Saber's eyes widened in recognition.

"A-Arch-no- Shirou?"

* * *

Artoria's eyes were still wide in shock. She remembered him. Shirou was her master back in the previous world. The man in front of her was also from that world, and he too was a servant. However, that wasn't the only reason why she was too familiar with him. He and his previous master were just one person. To be precise, he was her master's future version of himself.

She lowered her sword, but the man quickly materialized a single blade in his right hand.

"Careful, Saber, I could throw a dagger at you and slash your neck with it." Archer beamed his grinned at her.

"But you know, Shir-Archer, that it is futile." _Because you're not like that._ Artoria thought sadly as she lowered her sword completely. Archer shrugged and dematerialized his blade and crossed his arms.

The two stood silently as both of them looked at the console, the only sound that echoed through their ears was a low, ambient sound emitted by the room. "So, any idea why we're here?" the mood changed quickly as Artotria heard curiosity in Archer's voice. He too was clueless. She glanced at him thoughtfully. At least he was feeling the same as her, lost and puzzled.

"I could ask the same thing to you." Artoria replied plainly, but then the clicking sound came again. Both of them looked as new words began to form.

"Hmm?"

"It says...LANCER WAS HERE-"

"Well, well, well." Artoria turned around just as Archer made a disappointed grunt.

 _Oh no...any lancer but him..._ Archer, recognising the voice, thought as he turned around slowly.

Emerging from the door, walking calmly and placidly, was a Lancer-class servant. Artoria was surprised, recognising the new arrival. Wearing a blue overall battle suit with a cocky grin and red eyes, she knew his name right away, because he too was also from the previous world.

"Cu-Chulainn." she said as Archer clicked his tongue, gravely. "Great...any lancer but him."

The lancer-servant, grinned madly at them. "Well, well, isn't this a surprise reunion." he said with great uninterested at them. He shifted his eyes to Archer and bore his smile. "Yo, Archer…"

"Lancer," The two men stared at each other, summarizing themselves and then a burst of sparks accompanied by a loud clash of metal echoed throughout the room. Archer had summoned a new pair of blades, this time with black and white alternating colours, and it was blocking the tip of the other man's spear.

"Heh, quick as ever, Archer."

"And fast as always, Lancer." Archer said indifferently as Cu Chullain jumped back and pointed his spear and thrust forward. Archer swung his two blades and bended backwards, avoiding the spear, but the blue lancer was faster. He quickly raised his left foot and kicked the archer-class servant in the back.

Archer then jumped back, gaining distance from the blue lancer. "Heh, now that was new." Archer said, grinning despite the pain aching on his back.

"And you were just old." Lancer belittle the red Archer, drawing a taunting sneer at him.

* * *

*Click, click, click* Saber, who was watching the two men, quickly diverted her eyes towards the console, new words were forming on the screen. "A Caster was here-" Just as she said that, a loud thud echoed to her left, making the other two look in the same direction.

"I didn't notice a lift was there." Saber thought as a round-shaped elevator stopped and the door opened loudly.

"Hmm, just as I thought, there's a battle going on." Saber's eyes widen as her hairs stood on end in recognition. The person who walked out, clothed in violet and black color robe, of the elevator was a servant, a Caster-class, but she also knew her real name.

"M-Medea." Saber uttered as Medea landed her cold, yet menacing eyes at her. "Oh...Saber," Saber gulped down as the Caster-class gave a malicious grin at her. She fought her back in her previous world and she was a tough opponent…and she was, somewhat, obsessed with her. Now that had frightened her

"Caster...you too?"

"Of course, why not?" Medea walked near her and leveled her killer-like eyes at Saber. "You got a problem with that?" Medea beamed at her as Saber only gulped down, disturbingly.

"Heh, well, Saber, you got yourself an enemy, and its the witch, Medea." Medea's right brow twitched after she heard the red Archer's remark. She quickly turned to him and scowled. "Shut it, bastardo!"

 _Hmm, Mexican, Spanish?_

"Don't take your eyes of me, Archer, or do you prefer to kill the witch princess?" A vein popped inside Medea, this time after she heard the Blue Lancer. She raised her right hand, forming a magic circle, and firing a single violet beam at him. Lancer simply jumped to his left, avoiding it.

"Shut your dog mouth, you blue pupperino!" This time Lancer angrily shouted at her. "Eh?! You saying somethin' to me, bitch witch!?" An angry presence suddenly built up between the two and Saber only watched clueless.

 _This will end up bloody-_ *Click* However, the sound of the keyboard interrupted her, making her shift her gaze. New words had formed on the screen: 'A RIDER AND ASSASSIN WAS HERE. "Two more?" Saber though. _If my hunches are correct then the rider could be-_ Saber thought and began to anticipate. If Archer, Medea and Lancer were here, then the rider servant would most likely to be-

"Attention to all servants! Cease your fighting...for I will join!" the familiar voice of a man echoed loudly throughout the room after the two dual doors slammed opened. Saber's anticipation ceased. The servant that arrived wasn't what she was expecting. However, the new one was also very familiar to her.

"Iskandar-san!" Saber exclaimed as Archer approached her and asked, in a curious manner.

"Acquaintance, Saber? I don't remember him from the previous war."

"Because he was from the 4th Holy Grail War...where I also participated." Saber said quietly, making the red archer look at her, confused at what she said. He was about to ask more, but Iskandar had already reached them with a wide smile, gleaming at recognizing a former servant.

"Saber! You're in this world too. Things always get interesting whenever you're around." the Rider servant said in a complement as he remembered the 4th Holy Grail War.

"And so are you, King of Conquerors," Saber replied gladly. And then she heard a grunt beside her and she realized that Archer was still standing beside her.

"Oh this is my _friend,_ Archer." _Friend?_ Archer thought strangely as Artoria looked away and continued. He felt strange after being called a friend by her. The Rider-class then towered over him, making Archer feel lightly threatened. _This servant..._ He could sense the man's strong power, which matched his strong physique and cold eyes.

"Archer-class...eh."

"Yeah." _This guy...is a tough cookie._ Archer thought as his right-hand twitched, a mannerism that he gained when he was about to create his pair of blades, Kanshou and Bakuya.

"Well, it's nice meeting you, Archer!" Iskandar, however, laughed heartily at him and forcefully patted him by his right shoulder. _N-never mind...he's ultimately a muscle head._ Archer thought, embarrassed for thinking too much. All of his thought about the rider-class had disappeared, though he could still feel his strong power.

Artoria smiled at the two men. She mentally laughed after she observed Archer's grimacing expression on the Rider-class. "Excuse...beautiful medieval lady." She then heard a voice behind her, making her turn around. A man stood before her, his black-brown trench coat rustling as he raised his right hand.

* * *

"Howdy, is everyone a servant here?"

"Indeed. Unless you're not." Saber observed and caught a brief glimpse of a pair of old-looking rifles on his waist. _Is this the Assassin-class? He looks like a cowboy._ Saber wondered. The man was really an Assassins-class, she concluded with the pair of hanging rifles as she observed him more. The man bowed slightly at her and lifted his cowboy hat with his left hand.

"Greetings, Ma'am, I am Winchester, an Assassin-class…" He smiled and cast his golden eyes at her. Saber felt a rush of hot blood on her face. _This man's charisma level...its high._ She felt his charisma which somewhat aroused her, but it was a friendly, and it made her smile.

"Hello then, Winchester."

"An Assassin-class, huh." Archer and Rider finally noticed the Assassin class. Archer looked at him with interest. However, his eyes locked onto his two rifles. It was emitting a strong aura of augmented magic. _A projection, no._ he thought, quizzically, while staring at it.

Rider wasn't amused. His eyes were both cold and unwelcoming to the Assassin-class. "And...Is every man in the west the same? Wearing cowboy hats and riding horses?" Rider added, mocking the Assassin's clothes and guns. Saber noticed his hostility and was puzzled.

"Iskandar. Oh, I remembered." And then she remembered why. In Class affinity, a Rider-class's weakness...are the Assassin-class. Iskandar showed great displeasure to it.

Winchester smiled at Iskandar, casting his golden eyes at him. "No, Mr Rider. We have different variants too." He wore his cowboy hat again on his brown hair. "But if you want to know more about me. I'll just have to say to you that… I'm an A++ rank servant, a five star perhaps."

Archer and Saber stared at him. Both were startled at what he said. _A-rank?!_ Saber couldn't believe what he said. A power of heroic spirits is determined by the influences, culture and collective consciousness of all the people around the world. If a hero was really famous and beloved by everyone, the more power he would gain, and all of those heroes fall under A+ rank.

"Who are you, really?" Saber then asked. _If you're an A+ rank, that means you're very famous._ And then it dawned on her.

"Winchester...Winchester...wait a second, don't tell me you're the Winchester rifle?" Archer also had the same thought as Saber. The man named Winchester smiled at them. They were correct. He crossed both of his arms on his thick chest and proudly introduced himself again.

"Indeed, I am Winchester, the physical embodiment of the world's famous rifles." Archer and Saber looked at him with awe. Now they knew why they could feel a strong presence from him. He was truly a powerful servant.

* * *

A sharp, mocking laughter cut Winchester's prideful introduction. Iskandar still towered over him, unfazed and unimpressed. "So, you're just a _tool_ then, Assassin." He crossed both of his arms and looked down on him. "I have to admit, your guns are pretty famous...famous for being lousy rifles."

"What?" Winchester's jolly mood from earlier quickly disappeared. Saber gulped down as she noticed a sudden mood change from Winchester. His face was half smiling. However, his eyes… They were cold, deep and calculating, predator-like. Winchester then finally faced him, and looked straight to his eyes.

"You heard me, Assassin. You would not stand a chance against me and my noble phantasm," Iskandar said, ridiculing Winchester more. Winchester's face was still, but then slowly created a calm smile, which startled Saber and Iskandar. "I appreciate your comments about my products, King of Conquerors." He moved away from Iskandar, but his eyes didn't leave him.

"However...just because you're the King of Conquerors, doesn't mean that you shouldn't mind your tongue," And then, in a blurry glimpse and with a astounding speed, Winchester took out his left rifle and pointed it at Iskandar's head.

"Son of a-!" Iskandar, shocked, was about to reach for his short-bastard sword, but then he felt something hard, pointing at the back of his head and then on his back, on his waist, on his -

"Archer, those are-?!" Saber and Archer finally noticed it. There were ten rifles, all floating in mid-air, and all were behind Iskandar. "When did he created those?!" Archer was wide eyed, He should've sensed some prana as those guns appeared, but those rifles seemed to have manifested out of thin air, stealthily. The Assassin-class was more deadlier than he thought

Assassin glanced at them, observing their reaction and smiled. "Did you know, Mr Iskandar, Winchester rifles are also famous for another thing. Sarah Winchester, a spirit medium." Winchester began to walk towards Iskandar as he flipped his left rifle, cocking it, the other ten rifles also tilted automatically.

"However, Sarah Winchester couldn't see what type of ghosts she conjured. You see, most of the spirits that she summoned were bad and naughty ones, so she created spells and chants, which she then casted to every rifle that the Winchester brand possessed. Thus she could shoot them all down." He stopped and stared at the stricken scowling face of Iskandar in a mocking manner.

"So...Winchester rifles are not just famous for gunning down cowboys in the west...we're pretty much famous for hunting ghosts, demons and devils." He lowered his voice as he moved his face closer to the Iskandar and said. "Do you understand now…Rider." And then he moved back again and put back his left rifle on his holster. Iskandar felt the rifles, behind him also retreated and disappear, making him feel at ease.

He cast an angry look at Winchester's smiling face, pride smashed to pieces, and growled as he spatted. "I hate you."

"The feeling is mutual... _little king_." Iskandar glared at him more, but then he clicked his tongue and looked away, furiously. Winchester then went back to Saber and Archer.

* * *

"That was...impressive." Archer began and side-glanced at Rider, who seemed to be looking at the huge globe, sulking from defeat.

"Thank you, mister Archer. Are we all complete?" Saber then remembered why they were all here. There was only one more servant class that was missing among them.

She looked back at the console. 'A BERSERKER HAS ARRIVED', "A berserker, I wonder who'll be our berserker-" *THUD* Saber then heard the elevator jolt to a stop. She and Archer looked, waiting for their Berserker to arrive.

"I do hope it's another A+ servant." Archer mumbled and side-glanced at Winchester cautiously. _Just in case,_ he thought vividly. Saber watched as the servant began to emerge from the elevator.

"Eh?" Saber's eyes began recognize the new arrival. Another familiar servant had arrived. His huge grayish-skin color, together with its metallic skirt and huge stone sword, there was no mistake to the identity of the servant.

"Heracles!"

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me…" Archer grumbled in protest. He too knew Heracles and he had fought against him. And he was one tough opponent. Archer didn't like him much.

Heracles' cold eyes landed on the two of them. His huge frame was enough to make Winchester hold onto his rifles. He too had sensed danger from him.

"Wait. Heracles...were you too summoned into this world?" Saber asked as Heracles nodded. "Are you our enemy?" she asked again and the Berserker-class only shook his head slowly. She and Archer felt at ease again. At least they knew the strong Berserker wasn't threat to them.

"Oh, who's this? A new friend for conquest!" Iskandar, noticing an arrival of the new servant quickly, approached him, intentionally and forcefully bumping Winchester right shoulder, and extend his right hand.

"I am Iskandar, King of Conquerors. Together, we shall conquer the world!" Berserker silently shook his right hand and didn't reply. Iskandar then glanced at Saber.

"Ah, his name is Heracles-"

"Heracles you shall be my noble ally. How's that sound?" Heracles raised his left hand and made a thumbs up, making the Rider-class laugh. "I like you, Heracles. We shall be friends…and allies." he said and made a side glanced at Winchester in a haughty way. The Assassin only snorted, irritably and looked away.

* * *

Saber and Archer looked at the scenario in front of them. "Hahaha, well, aren't we all a funny bunch." Archer said and laughed lightly, making Saber laugh too.

"Indeed. Looks like somethings good is going to happen here." she said and looked at Archer. The two them stared at each other for moment. Saber noticed something on Archer. His smile was a very calming one, one that she was familiar with but hadn't seen for a while.

"What, Saber?"

"Nothing, Shirou-" She paused and quickly corrected, "I mean, Archer." Archer felt a strange mix of emotions from Saber's quirkiness. She wasn't like this before or as far as he could remember.

He smiled at her and said. "Emiya is fine, Saber. You know it, right?" Saber felt reassurance from his words. She had an idea about him right now, that the Archer and Shirou of this world were one, that he was still clinging into his ideals, was correct.

* * *

Meanwhile Lancer and Caster were locked in a duel of glares and curses. They know that some other servants had arrived, but they didn't really care about that fact.

"I can kill you in one slash!"

"I can turn you into dog!"

"I'm a hound, dammit!" Lancer swung his spear at Caster but Caster simply moved back and avoided his spear which then hit something beside them.

A loud crack resounded the room, alerting Archer, Saber and the other three servants. Lancer and Medea's fight were also interrupted as Lancer slowly looked to his right. The crystal was there., however, there was now a long crack on its surface. Lancer's Gae Bolg was sticking on its tip.

"Ooohhh, looks like someone broke something important?" Medea said and teasingly cackled, making Lancer growl at her, half-embarrassed at what happened.

"I-I didn't notice it was there!" he retorted, but then the crystal suddenly increased its intensity and a loud pop echoed.

The crystal exploded into tiny particle dust. The light that guided everyone had also disappeared. Lancers eyes grew wide, startled and clueless to what had just happened. "Wow, way to go Lancer. I didn't know you were such a klutz." Archer joined Medea, making the Hound gnashed his teeth in anger a them.

"I'll kill you later, Archer-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa friend. Let's not kill each other yet, not until we know why we are here." Winchester then stood between Lancer and Archer, stopping the two men from creating a bloodbath and starting another bloody Holy Grail War.

Lancer then turned to him and snorted. "Shut up, Clint Eastwood!"

"What…?" Winchester cast a confused look at him. "Gee, I didn't know that I was that handsome. Thanks." He winked at Rider, who raised his right brow, strongly objecting and disagreeing to every word that he said.

Saber, however, moved closer to the shattered remains of the crystal. She peered inside, curiously. There could be more than the crystal. There must be some clue at all. _That crystal looks like it was designed to break._ Saber recalled the first time she saw the crystal. It was shiny and clear and, if she could test it, very sensitive. And she was correct.

"That means whoever build it, it must've designed to break easily-hmm?" Saber brushed some dust away and her eyes landed on an object. It almost blended in with the shards of crystals, but it was definitely different. It had the shape of a snowflake.

"Everyone...I found something." Everyone turned to her as Saber held up the small snowflake crystal in the air. Saber felt the cold of the snowflake pass through her thick gloves. _Now this...is magical._ She then pressed the middle while wondering. The crystal then glowed a peaceful blue hue.

* * *

"Whoa…" Archer said in his breath. He was impressed with the snowflake. "What is it?"

" _Hello,"_ a light and jolly voice suddenly erupted from the crystal, making everyone almost jumped.

"It speaks!" Medea said, bewildered.

" _If a servant that was summoned by the moon could hear me now...then everything is still on the right track."_ the voice said gladly as if the speaker was glad to talk someone after a very long time.

"Hello?" Saber responded, attempting to understand the voice more. "Uh...who are you? Are you our Master?" she asked. The crystal only glowed at her.

" _No. It's the Man in the Moon who summoned you, all seven of you."_ the voice said. The servants looked at each other, puzzled. If the Man in the Moon had summoned all of them, then that would mean they only had a single Master. And that Master must have been very strong to summon all seven of them singe handedly.

"Where is he then, the Man in the Moon?" Archer crystal let out single thin light, which pointed at the opened domed ceiling, towards the moon on the daytime sky.

" _The Man in the Moon is in the moon! Isn't that awesome?_ " the voice said, excitedly. All of them only looked at him, processing what he just said. _"Aw, come on...Well, I bet all of you are still confused."_

"You bet we are!" Iskandar said, irritated at the jolly voice.

"Since when did a celestial body become Master?" Winchester added and the voice answered them bluntly.

" _You don't have a Master, because you heroes don't have any command spells anymore."_ Everyone looked at each other, dumbfounded and puzzled even more. A command spell was usually a tattoo that appeared in a Master's hand. It symbolised the servant's contract with the Master and through it, the Master could command them to do any task, regardless whether they liked to do it or not.

Never in the history of the Holy Grail War had a servant, to be precise seven servants, been summoned without a command spell.

"Wait...is this even a Holy Grail War?" Lancer asked, curiously. The crystal lay silent for a second and then responded.

 _"This isn't a War for the Holy Grail."_ The message had made everyone lost. Servants were used for the Holy Grail War. If this wasn't a Holy Grail War, then why were they here?

" _What you're going to do, however...is to protect the Holy Grail."_ Everyone darted to the crystal again.

"Protect?" Saber finally questioned again.

" _Yes. The reason why MiM had summoned you all is because the Holy Grail of this world is in danger. If it's destroyed, this world will be destroyed."_ Saber looked down, rattled. Back in her previous world, it was different. The Grail was corrupted, so she had to destroy it. But now, in this world, everything had changed.

" _No, Saber, this world's Holy Grail isn't corrupted, rather it is the universe's prime life force."_ Saber looked down again, surprised. _"Sorry, I can read your mind. In fact, I can read everyone's mind. You see, it's a perk I gained when I transformed myself into a snowflake."_

"Enough with the games. Tell us the truth!" Archer shouted, irritated with the voice's comments.

" _I am telling the truth, Archer...and I'll tell you more. The being called 'The World,' that created the Counter-Force which is the basis of Servant summoning system, and Man in the Moon...are the same person."_

Archer took a step back, his eyes widening from the revelation. _It can't be..._ he thought. The Counter-Force, which was a system created by the World in order to prevent the extinction of mankind, was here. That would explain why they were summoned here. Which could mean this world's war was definitely a dangerous one.

" _Oh no...I talked too long."_ the voice said, panicking. _"Don't worry, guys, I will explain everything tomorrow. For now...I think it time for all of you to take your sleeps."_

"Oi! You mustn't leave us-!"

" _I'm not leaving you all. It's just that I have a very limited amount of power. I have to recharge myself."_ the voice said gleefully at them. _"This workshop has already prepared rooms for all of you. There's food in the fridge and you can access every amenity here."_

"What is this place, some kind of Jesus Christ Camp?" Lancer whispered as Archer shrugged, cluelessly. "Wait…" Saber then asked, worriedly, as she watched the glow of the crystal slowly dimming. "Could you please...at least tell us your name?"

" _My name is Jack Frost,"_ Jack, the crystal, paused and then added. _"And just like Emiya Shirou, I pledge to 'The World' to become a Counter Guardian. And without me, you won't survive in this world-"_

And the crystal's light was gone. Saber felt all of the power drain away. She looked to the other servants. All of them were also displaying the same reaction. Mystified and confused.

* * *

Beta-read by Pure red Crane

Thank you guys for choosing to read this fanfic of mine. I am resuming this fanfic since I'd finished taking my board exam for Radiologic technolgist. And you know what I passed! I am now a certified RRT! Have fun reading my story!

Disclaimer: I do not own this characters! :)


End file.
